Many Sides of the Story
by Jobber
Summary: While helping Kim retrieve her stolen car, Monique interrogates various classmates in order to find the culprit. Who knew everyone had such different views of the world?
1. Josh

I haven't even worked on my other story for so long now, but it's because I've been busy. For anyone who cares, I'll get back to it in the summer when I have the time. This is a story I made just for fun. It's a few chapters long. Hope you enjoy.  
  
"Okay Josh. Tell me what you know about Kim's car. What were you doing on the afternoon of April 21?" Monique interrogated. She tapped her pen on her notebook while she waited for Josh to come up with a response.  
  
Josh thought about it. "Well…um…I think I was just getting out of class," he started, "and all these girls came up to me. They were like, 'Hey handsome. Whatcha doin' after school?' I smiled and winked at them. One of them even rested her head on my shoulder and started feeling my chest. I didn't even know who she was, but I let her have her way. So then I'm like, 'Nothing. How bout you?' She's like, 'Nothing.' So her and her friends started giggling and crap. I told them I had to go so they started getting all hyper and stuff. This blonde girl from the group…she was pretty fine…she shouted, 'Wait! Don't leave! Not yet!' Then the girl who was on me gave me a nudge and patted me backside.'  
  
"Uh huh…when will we get to the IMPORTANT part here?" Monique asked impatiently.  
  
"Just a sec," Josh adjusted his collar and scooted his chair over to where Monique was. "You know…you're not so bad looking yourself."  
  
"Woah. Easy tiger. Let's get to the business before you can get to the pleasure," she teased but uneasily backed her chair up.  
  
It was Thursday and around 5:00 at Middleton High School. The "office" (janitor's closet) that Monique was given was lit only by a single light bulb, although it was efficient enough for such a small room. She had been given the assignment, by Kim, of finding clues about her friend's stolen car. Kim had reportedly been carjacked only last Monday, and the police weren't getting anywhere with the investigation. Taking matters into her own hands, Kim decided that the only way to find the culprit was to ask all those who might've been involved or knew anybody who was involved. So here Monique was, questioning as many of their classmates as she could, in hopes of finding a clue. If things were gonna go like this all day, though, she would never get anywhere.  
  
"Anyway," Josh continued, "the one really aggressive girl asked me, 'Do you have a girlfriend?' I chuckled and put my arm around her. I told her, 'If by girlFRIEND you mean one person…then no.' She giggled and asked me if I was going out with Kim. I was like, 'Not really. I hope we can in the future cus I think she really digs me…And, she's hot as hell.'"  
  
Monique rolled her eyes. "Boys…" she thought.  
  
"That's when I heard this car screeching. I took a look outside cus we were so close to the door and I saw this red Honda Accord going at what looked to be around…maybe 50 miles per hour. That's pretty fast considering that we were in a "School Zone". You know how they try to make you drive real slow around schools and stuff? Anyway, I tried to get a look at the driver but before I could get a good look, the really hot chic behind me tapped my butt again. So I turned around and…to make a long story short…" Josh smiled. "We ended up on my couch the next morning. Good thing my parents weren't home…"  
  
Monique felt like slapping Josh in the face. Kim really needed to get off her obsession of this guy. "Thank you for that VERY informative story Josh…I'll tell you if we need your help again."  
  
"No wait! There's more."  
  
"There's MORE?" Monique sighed. "Great…"  
  
"No seriously. Going back to what I was saying BEFORE me and that chic went to my place, her and her little posse started following me around while I went back inside the school to get my books. Now…I don't know if this has anything to do with Kim's car being stolen, but it's weird anyway. Me and the girls turned the corner and we see Kim's little blonde dude. You know, the one who's always acting all weird and stuff. I remember one time in chemistry when he tried to impress her by making something out of the teacher's test tubes…it blew up the whole table that it was sitting on. Then Kim's all like, 'Ron…' But then she forgave him a second later like it was nothing. The teacher got all mad at the little dude and gave him two month's worth of detention but Ron tried to play it off to Kim like it was no big deal and he did it all the time. Then when Kim wasn't looking, I could tell the blonde guy was checking her out. He gave her a quick glance while her back was turned, but when she turned around he said some stupid joke about chairs and peanuts."  
  
"Okay okay okay. Back to the REAL story. You saw Ron in the hall."  
  
"Oh. Right. But you know how he's usually a loner and Kim's the only one who actually hangs around him?"  
  
Monique nodded.  
  
"Well, this guy was walking around with a bunch of tough looking guys…they weren't just buff, either. They had all this jewelry on their arms and all walked like they had limps in their legs. Kinda like how all those gangsters in movies walk. They all sagged their pants really low and had black shirts on…a few were Hispanic, most were black, and there was this one really mean looking white guy. I was like, 'Woah! What the…how'd Ron get to hanging out with these guys???' Faster than I could react, Ron and his fellas all looked at me and started walking toward me…of course, I got scared and I could barely move my arms. But right when Ron was about to say something, he dropped this remote control thing…it had a bunch of weird knobs and buttons. Next thing I know, Ron's being chased out of school by his little gang of men. I have NO idea what was up with that entire situation., but seeing as how he's Kim's best friend, I thought it MIGHT have something to do with the car."  
  
Monique nodded again. She finished up with her last set of notes and looked back up at Josh.  
  
"Thanks for your time, Josh. You can go now."  
  
"No prob, baby. Hey…" Josh put his arm around Monique's slim figure. "Whatcha doing after all this 'interrogation' crap? If you want, maybe you can come over to my place and we can-"  
  
Monique just calmly put her hand in his face and pushed him aside. "Uh uh. No. I ain't like that homeboy. Out."  
  
With that, Josh shrugged and left the room slightly disappointed.   
  
"Next in line!" Monique shouted so the people outside her door could hear. "Next in line is…Ron!…Hurry up Ron, I don't have all day!" 


	2. Ron

"Ron!……Ron! C'mon already!"  
  
With that, the door flung open and Ron stumbled into the janitor's closet with Monique.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron put a hand on his forehead and shook his head from side to side and to help get himself back together.  
  
"Are you okay?" Monique asked confused.  
  
"Yeah sorry. I was kinda late getting here. I was hanging with- …uh…never mind."  
  
Monique gave Ron a look as if to say, "You better not be hiding anything from me." Fortunately for Ron, she wasted no time for their interview.  
  
"Alright Ron. You said you had some information that might help. Watcha got?"  
  
"Well…" Ron started, "let me just tell you first off that my story is the WHOLE truth. Don't believe anything that Mankey guy or anyone else tells you. I'm telling it exactly as I remember it but Rufus told me I was exaggerating and imagining some things."  
  
"…Okay."  
  
Ron grinned at Monique. "Okay. It all started off two days ago. Me, Kim, and Rufus were hanging at Bueno Nacho having our usual after school snackage session. Rufus had a couple of the 'oh-so-delicious-yet-nutritious' nacos while I settled for the traditional chimmarito. Five star meal might I add. Oh. And Kim had this unhealthy piece of junk from 'The Garden Grove' from down the street. She called it a 'salaad' or something…I dunno, all I know is that if Kim wasn't as pretty and slim as she is, it would've messed up her whole diet…oooh…I get the creeps just thinking about that thing…"  
  
"Anyway," Ron continued, "we got this call from Wade telling us that Drakken and Shego were up to no good again. As usual, Kim had to spring right into action right away and me and Rufus don't even get to finish our meals. So we head straight for Kim's house to get dressed and this funny thing happened on the way…well actually it happened while we were still at Bueno Nacho…no wait, it happened at Kim's house. I was getting dressed in the same room as Kim. No big deal. We've been doing that ever since we started this whole 'Kim can do anything' bologna and we had our mission clothes. But this time, I got dressed faster than her…and I accidentally caught a glimpse of bra…" Ron started drooling unintentionally. "And it was lacy and red…and I never noticed how attractive that perfectly shaped belly of hers was either…"  
  
Monique smirked widely. "Am I seeing the end of the Ron/Kim platonic era? Is little Ronnie starting to develop feelings about his best friend? How cute…I always thought you and Kim would make a great couple," she teased.  
  
Ron blushed furiously. "I never said that. I just…never noticed how much Kim's…changed…"  
  
Monique decided to play with Ron's emotions a little further before continuing the investigation. "I've noticed some guys checking out her butt, too."  
  
"Yeah, I love that. She's got this tight…pants…hey! Stop that!"  
  
Monique giggled.  
  
"As I was SAYING…me and Kim got into our mission clothes and went straight to Drakken's lair. Things went like normal, there. Kim did her thing. Kicked Shego around a little bit before going after Drakken and doing the hero stuff. So I decided to look around Drakken's things while the rest of them are budy. After a bunch of useless inventions, I finally come to this really cool room with lots of gadgets and bon diggity toys. I find this creepy looking set of suction cups on this table next to a remote. They were about as big as my thumb. I was about ready to leave but Rufus told me to take it. So I did. Only problem was, I had no idea what it did. For all I knew, it could've been some brain-sucking device that blew my brains to a million pieces!!! …But I took a deep breath…took a good look at my inner self and got enough nerve…to try it on Rufus. So I stuck one of the suction cups on his head while he wasn't looking and pressed the ON button on the remote. Next thing I know, Rufus is acting all like a zombie and doing whatever I say. I was like, "Coolio! You know what this mean's Rufus!?" Then I wait but I remembered he couldn't answer me with the gadget turned on. Before we could do anything else, Kim rushed in and grabbed us so we could escape. I must've missed the fight cus Drakken and Shego were nowhere in sight."  
  
"Interesting Ron…really…but how does this all have to do with Kim's CAR being stolen???" Monique asked impatiently.  
  
"Hold on, hold on. Where getting there girl friend."  
  
"Ron, don't call me that. It's really kinda annoying."  
  
"Well you ARE a girl. And you ARE my friend. It doesn't sound right if I call you mi amiga."  
  
"Well I don't see you going around calling KIM your girl friend…maybe it's cus she's your actual GIRLFRIEND."  
  
"It always comes to this, doesn't it Monique?? Every time you and me talk about Kim it always ends up with me having a crush on her. Like it would EVER happen that me and Kim would do all that mushy stuff together…like hug…and kiss…and do that weird thing couples do when they're on the couch together…"  
  
"You wish…" Monique added.  
  
Fresh out of comebacks, Ron decided to ignore her. "So the very next day of school, I'm walking around, looking for Kim, but then these really buff looking gangstas stop me for no reason and tell me to hand over all my money. I looked him in the face and stared him down…he was starting to cower in my presence. "Yo! G!" I told him. "You ain't getting' no green from me sucka! Now get the-"  
  
"Ron, are you sure you're telling the truth??" Monique interrupted. She had a skeptical look on her face.  
  
"Yeah of course. Then I showed him my fist and he and the fellas behind him lowered their knees to the ground. I was like "Yeah! Best not mess with me punk!" "You're so right, R-Dizzle! We promise we'll never mess with you again!" one of the guys told me. "Fo shizzle mah nizzle!!" I shouted back.  
  
Monique folded her arms. "Ron, I bet you don't even know what that means."  
  
"……Yeah, I do…"  
  
"What then?"  
  
Ron looked to Rufus but he just shrugged. "Uh…um…I know but I can't explain it. Give me a hint."  
  
Monique rolled her eyes. "It's short for 'For sheezy my neezy.' Now what does THAT translate to, Mr. Ghettomaster?"  
  
"…Uhh…"  
  
Monique sighed, "For sure my nigg-"  
  
"Anyways!" Ron interrupted. "That's beside the point. These guys were already so terrified of me so I put a suction cup on each one of their heads and turned on the remote I found in Drakken's lair. I was like, 'Booya! Now I got my own mob!' So I walk around school a little more and these guys follow me. All the guys try not to stare, while all the girls give me a second glance. It was chillin'. I was thinking, "Finally! I'm the big man on campus!" I see Brick Flag walk past us and I tell my little posse to scare him so they all mad dog him and he runs just from the looks on their faces! Then Bonnie walks up to me. Even the guys in their zombie form can tell that she's fiiiiine. "Stoppable…where'd you find all the hotties?" she asked me seductively."  
  
Ron paused for a second before continuing. "Then I'm like, "Baby, I got all the delicity you want right here! Come to me girl!" "Oh Ronald!!!" she yelled excitedly."  
  
"Ron! That didn't happen, either!" Monique scolded him.  
  
"Yeah it did. How would you know?? You weren't even there."  
  
"Bonnie would NOT arouse you like that," Monique said flatly.  
  
"Hey. It's all gravy when you're a P.I.M.P." Ron defended himself. "Just so you know, I let Bonnie go cus I she had to get to class. But she WAS thinking of me while taking her test. I can assure you that."  
  
"Whatever…" Monique mumbled.  
  
"Then I FINALLY see Kim. She's at her locker, next to mines. Then Dominque-"  
  
"Who's Dominique??" Monique asked.  
  
"Dominique's one of the guys who was under my control. They all have to do what I say but sometimes they make a comment or two…and when Dominique saw Kim, he whistled real loudly and all the other guys started drooling. Not to say that I wasn't a little jealous, but I told them to look away while I was talking to Kim. She greeted me normally but turned me around to look at the suspicious looking kids only a few feet away from us. "That's my crew!" I tell her. She's as shocked as I've ever seen her before. She asks me what law I broke to get those guys to hang with me. "Hey, it's cool!" I tell her. "I'm just messing with one of Drakken's inventions that I-" but she stopped me there and went on and on about responsibility and how she didn't want to see me get hurt. Bladdy-bladdy-blah-blah-blah! When she was done, she was disappointed with me but gave me one of those reassuring smiles that she always gives. She knows that it'll turn out alright, but I guess she just really cares about keeping me safe." Ron pauses again, trying to remember what happened next. "Then, she changed the subject…she started getting all pink in the face and was starting to sweat a little. For some reason, I can see her shuffling her feet nervously, like she didn't want to be around me or something. Then she brings up Friday night's dance and how everybody's gonna be there and how she doesn't have a date but doesn't want to go with me as just friends this time. She took a deep breath and…she kinda looked about ready to say something, but I had to get to class so I told her, "I'll keep a eye out. I'm sure you can find somebody." What's strange is, she looked taken aback…and that's when I noticed how close her body had gotten to mine. She probably did that on accident, but if I didn't know any better, I could've sworn she was trying to touch my hand."  
  
Monique shook her head. Horrified by the ignorance. "OF COURSE, you knew better…"  
  
"So I leave Kim, hoping she can find a date, and I go back to my group of muscle men. We go to my next class but on the way, we see this figure…we were looking out the window, and we could see the parking lot for student drivers in the school. For some reason, it was running, and looked as if it had just seen a ghost or something. I couldn't tell who it was, but it seemed suspicious…also…I couldn't help but feel that me and the boys were being followed…I can't explain it but it was freaking me out. So I keep walking down the hall, but I stop when I hear a glass break and the sound of a screeching car. I check outside the window and…I see Kim's car being jacked! It's going pretty fast, too. Whoever stole it wasn't gonna waste any time…"  
  
"Hmmm…interesting…you actually saw the figure?"  
  
"Yeah but I couldn't get a good look…oh and before I leave, I guess you'd like to know how the rest of my story turned out."  
  
"Not really-"  
  
"Well," Ron interrupted, "I saw Josh in the hall, and he looked a little intimidated…probably because of the six footers who were standing right beside me. But I was actually just gonna ask him if he wanted to go to the dance with Kim. I really didn't like the guy, and I resent the fact that Kim likes him, but I didn't want to see Kim alone at the dance. I can't just leave my best friend hanging like that, when she's so beautiful and talented…THAT would've been a crime. So I swallow my pride and get this serious look on my face but then…I accidentally dropped the remote…the first thought that came through my mind was "RUN!" so I did…and those guys followed me…"  
  
knockknock  
  
"Come in!" Monique told the person at the door.  
  
In walked a tall, rough looking, African-American boy. He looked at Ron, nodded, and looked at Monique…and looked at Monique.  
  
"DAMN…" he shook his head. "Hey, R-Dizzle! Let's go, I don't got all day!"  
  
Monique looked at Ron questionably. "You KNOW this guy?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron nodded. "This is Dominique. Dominique-Monique. Monique-Dominique."  
  
"Wus up, baby," Dominique told Monique. She just nodded shyly.  
  
"Anyway, I wish I could finish my story Monique but I gots to tutor my man Dominique here."  
  
"Can you believe it??" Dominique looked to Ron, worship-like. "This guy has a C average! He's a genius!!"  
  
"You know it, playa," Ron commented.  
  
The two left, leaving only Monique and a confused thoughts in her mind, wondering what really happened in Ron's story…but she had work to do.  
  
"Next in line!" she shouted through the, now, open doorway. "I said NEXT!"  
  
But even after all of Ron's farfetched stories and Josh's perverted comments, Monique found the biggest shock of the day, so far, when she saw who walked in next.  
  
"…DRAKKEN??? SHEGO???" 


	3. Drakken and Shego

"Yeah, yeah. It's us. We've reached an all time low…" Drakken said resentfully. "Hanging around a dingy, pitiful excuse for a middle school to help Kim Possible get her precious car back."  
  
"High school, homie," Monique corrected.  
  
"Whatever…"  
  
"ahem" Shego butted in. "What Drakken is trying to say is that we'd be glad to help…as long as Kimmy lives up to her end of the bargain."  
  
"And that would be?…" Monique asked.  
  
"Two freshly minted get-out-of-jail-free cards…actually get-out-of-prison-free, but I doubt you would know the difference."  
  
"Uh huh. I was raised in the west side of Lowerton, girl. Better watch what you're sayin'," Monique retorted.  
  
Shego just folded her arms to her chest and rolled her eyes. Monique really didn't want to hang around these two clowns for that long so she proceeded with the Q&A.  
  
Monique started, "Where were you on the afternoon of-"  
  
"Hush, hush little girl. We'll tell this story the way we want to. Go ahead Drakken."  
  
The blue doctor cleared his throat. "It all started a few days ago. I had formulated an ingenious and mind-boggling complex scheme that would finish off Kim Possible for good! 'Dr. D! You're so amazing! I wish I could be JUST LIKE YOU!' Shego told me. I laughed and gave her a pat on the head-"  
  
"Wait, woah woah…EXCUSE me???" Shego scoffed.  
  
"It's true Shego. You always were a loyal minion. You should be proud that your mentor is someone of such high stature. Anyways, I gave Shego a biscuit and continued plotting my evil scheme-"  
  
"ahem A biscuit!? What do you take me for??? A dog???"  
  
"Loyal minion, Shego!! Loyal minion!!" Drakken insisted.  
  
"Put a cork in it! I'M telling this story! Drakken came up with another ridiculously stupid yet expensive DREAM that he decided to pursue in order to beat Kim Possible. I would've given him some advice on some GOOD ideas but you know him. Dumb as a bag of rocks. I didn't really care anyway…as long as I get paid…"  
  
"Wait! 'Dumb as a bag of rocks'??? You said it yourself, I'M signing your paychecks and I certainly won't stand for-"  
  
"Shut up!! Just tell the story!!" Monique demanded.  
  
"Right," Shego continued. Drakken slouched deeply into his chair and refused to look at either of the women. "So Drakken makes up a plan, and he makes this big huge ray thingy that can apparently 'erase the minds of millions.' I'm thinking, 'What does that have to do with taking over the world?' Then he gives this long boring speech, and the only time I wake up is when he gets to the part of destroying Kim and her little playmate. He was just about to get to it but then what do ya know…Kim Possible comes busting through our doors with her sidekick and the fighting begins."  
  
"Might I add that Shego got her sorry butt KICKED many times during that one fight?…literally," Drakken commented.  
  
Shego glared. "Who asked you!?"  
  
Drakken immediately crunched up into a defensive position. He had to admit, making Shego angry was not a good idea.  
  
"'Her-royal-perfect-little-highness' got in a few cheap shots here and there, with no help from the dumby and his gerbil, and she was actually able to get me reeling. I was on the ground, beaten and bruised by the unfair ambush assault particularly aimed at me by Kim Possible. She looked at me and gave me a stupid smirk…that I was just dying to wipe off her pretty little face…she told me to get a cake and a file cus I would need it for where I was going next. Then she pulls off this flying…I dunno what it was…kung-fu kick that somehow caught me by surprise…she cheated…and I was knocked to the ground…"  
  
Drakken interrupted but continued the story. "With Shego down I decided to look for the buffoon…maybe use him as a hostage or something…but he was gone! I looked around and remembered thinking, 'That idiot better not be snooping around my lair!' That's when Kim Possible saunters over to me and gives me a playful peck on the cheek, like the little dirty child that she is…and she mocks me. Seducing me…evilly…she knew that I couldn't do anything about it so she teased me with her young, curvy body. She makes a fist at me, which gets me frightened, but then turns around and shakes her hips at me…she was playing with my emotions…"  
  
Shego had heard enough. "…Okay. That isn't even remotely close to what happened. All she really did was stick her tongue out at you, you dork. I don't want to hear anymore about these stupid perverted fantasies that you evidently have about our arch foe. For gosh sakes, you're as old as her dad! What kind of sick old man are you??"  
  
"Sick!? Old!?" Drakken blushed. "Fantasies!?"  
  
"And besides, how the heck would you explain going out with a high school cheerleader at any time in your life! …DNAmy didn't even like you!"  
  
"You know, it seems to me like you two admire Kim a lot more than either of you would admit. I don't even want to HEAR what goes on through your heads when you think about Kim…okay? Just finish the story."  
  
"Fine. Fast forward," Shego said while clearing her throat. "To make a long story short, me and Drakken decided to go after little Kimmie the next day while she was at school. We thought, 'Hey! Maybe she won't be as effective if we surprise her at school.' Finally something me and blue boy could agree with…"  
  
"What's with all the name calling?? I will not stand for being disrespected by some immature brat that can't tell a simple story without mocking me!" Drakken insulted Shego. "It hurts my feelings you know…"   
  
Shego squinted and growled at Drakken, which made him cower back into his chair.  
  
Shego continued, "So we're in the parking lot and we see this familiar face pass by us. I recall seeing her a few times and hearing Kim Possible talk about her as her 'worst enemy.' She had brown hair and was really tanned…"  
  
"She had big jugs, too," Drakken added. Shego and Monique looked at him funny, which forced back into seclusion.  
  
"I guess you could say that…" Shego sighed. "So we waved to her. Unfortunately, she had heard of us, too, and she started running for her life like we were gonna attack her or something. Being the super villains that we are, we decided to play along and chase after her. After a minute or so we had her backed up into a corner near the parking lot. She got on her knees and started some pathetic crying. I couldn't hit her…it was too easy…so Drakken pulls back his fists and was about to swing but then the real waterworks began."  
  
"My suit got soaked from all that terrible crying!!" Drakken commented.  
  
"Yeah. We've never seen that kind of fear in someone's eyes before…it was great," Shego snickered. "Somehow she starts to tell us her life story and how she couldn't die because she was so important to everybody. Me and Drakken both looked at each other and rolled our eyes. 'She didn't seem so special to me…' I thought."  
  
"Wait, let me tell the next part!" Drakken yelled excitedly.  
  
Shego sighed. "Fine…"   
  
Drakken continued. "The girl then tells us that she regrets never asking out-"  
  
"Ron!! Are you alright man?" Dominique asked loudly from the hallway right after a crashing sound.  
  
"Then we decide to let the girl be and she runs off while me and Shego go look for Kim Possible," Drakken sighs. "We find her near her locker talking to the buffoon."  
  
"And she was definitely about to ask him out, too, but that idiot left before she could say anything. It's amazing how two eerily perfect teenage chics can both have a crush on the same loser!" Shego interrupted, referring to Bonnie, Kim, and Ron. "What a couple of airheads! What do they see in him??"  
  
"Shego and I soon follow the boy to his class…we wanted to dispose of him before Possible, but we couldn't get close to him because of those goons walking beside him. The next thing I know, I hear glass break and this screeching noise outside."  
  
"And THAT'S the whole story!" Shego said sarcastically.  
  
Monique nodded and opened the door for Drakken and Shego. "Thanks…"  
  
"……"  
  
"…What?" Monique asked. "What're you waiting for?? Get out!"  
  
"pft Some thanks that was," Shego mumbled.  
  
"This is the gift we get for providing arch villains for Kim Possible?? humph See if we ever rob YOUR bank again."  
  
With that, Drakken and Shego arrogantly walked off, no doubt to commit another crime.  
  
Monique sighed. "Just two more people…Kim and Bonnie. But it's getting late…I guess I'll just interview them together…" 


	4. Kim and Bonnie pt 1

"Kim. Bonnie. You're up," Monique yelled out her door. Kim soon walked in with a neutral expression on her face, Bonnie close behind.  
  
"Hey Monique," Kim greeted.  
  
"Hey Kim."  
  
"How's the investigation going?" Kim asked hopefully.  
  
"Mmm…not so good," Monique told her disappointed friend. "But don't worry! We'll find you're car no matter what. I just need some more information-"  
  
Bonnie interrupted rudely. "Why am I stuck with Possible in this damp closet you call 'an investigation office'?? I thought you said all information was private!"  
  
Monique snickered when she remembered what Drakken and Shego had told her about Bonnie.   
  
'I guess she DOES have a soft spot…somewhere…probably in her insanely large chest…' thought Monique.  
  
"The school's closing soon and I wanna try to wrap up the questioning while we're all here. So you two are just gonna have to PROMISE not to let anyone else know the private information that either of you are about to hear…unless it's really important and the other person doesn't care," Monique informed both of them.  
  
"So what you're saying is, don't tell anyone if you think it's private?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah," Monique answered.  
  
"But that's stupid. Why don't we just not tell you if we don't want other people to know?" Bonnie said smartly.  
  
"Because Kim's car being stolen is SERIOUS business and in order for me to find the thief, I need to know ALL that happened."  
  
Bonnie started to sweat a little.  
  
"Oh…okay…Kim, you start," Bonnie said nervously.  
  
Kim looked at Bonnie questionably before she began to speak. "Ron and I went to Bueno Nacho earlier this week, right after school, like we usually do. I was eating my salad, because Mexican food was starting to get old, when Wade calls and tells us about Drakken's latest scheme. Well as Ron or Drakken and Shego might've told you, we went there and stopped their plan pretty easily. Ron and I ambushed them while they were still working out the kinks in their plan. It was no big."  
  
Bonnie rolled her eyes.  
  
"The only problem was that we let Drakken and Shego escape again. I'm not sure, but they might've been involved in the stealing of my car because they looked really mad after I beat them. Maybe they wanted revenge or something…"  
  
Monique nodded.  
  
"The day after that, while Ron and I are walking to school, he brings up the school dance this Friday. He asked if I was going to someone. I started to freak out because I totally forgot about the dance. What's worse, I was actually thinking of asking him-"  
  
Kim stopped and looked to Bonnie.  
  
"What?" Monique asked. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"I don't know if I should be saying anything personal around this gossip queen," Kim said suspiciously.  
  
"Oh come on! I don't care about your kiddy little crushes!" Bonnie complained but Kim stayed quiet. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Bonnie sighed. "Fine. I won't tell anybody."  
  
'This sucks. I finally get to learn something juicy about Perfect Girl and I can't tell anybody…' Bonnie thought.  
  
"Okay," Kim continued. "So I was actually thinking of going with Ron to the dance on Friday."  
  
Bonnie glared at Kim. "What's so special about that??? You two always go together!"  
  
Kim glared back. "I was THINKING of GOING with him. Not just…going with him."  
  
Bonnie thought about it for a second and realized what Kim meant.  
  
"Hahaha!!" Bonnie laughed. "YOU have a crush on your loser friend!? You're such a dork, Possible!"  
  
Inside her heart, Bonnie was actually more jealous than anything. Kim always had to like the same boys she did…  
  
"Shut up!" Kim blushed.  
  
Monique giggled a bit, too.  
  
"Anyway, I told Ron that I hadn't found anyone yet. I thought, 'Maybe I'll just ask him later if I can't find anyone else.' That's when I remembered that I left my math homework at home. There were only a few minutes left until school started so I said bye to Ron and ran home to get my stuff. When I got home I grabbed my homework and decided to take the car to school or else I would be late. So I take Dad's car, hoping he wouldn't mind since he didn't have work that day, and drive off to school."  
  
Kim paused.  
  
"When I got to school and parked my car, I distinctly remembered taking my keys with me and locking the doors. The car was also parked in the school parking lot, where there were a lot of other cars near it. I don't know why the thief would wanna take MY car of all cars…"  
  
Monique nodded in agreement.  
  
"After I left my car and scooped up my homework, I headed straight for class and just barely avoided a tardy."  
  
"pft Goody goody…" Bonnie mumbled under her breath.  
  
"After first period," Kim took a deep breath before continuing, "I decided that I would ask Ron to the dance."  
  
Monique smirked while Bonnie silently growled to herself.  
  
"I was praying that Ron would say yes and that he wouldn't feel too weird about going out with me…after all, we've been best friend since, like, forever. The only problem was, when I finally got up enough courage to ask him, he came stomping on over with a bunch of thugs behind him. I REALLY didn't want to ask him then. Especially since his buddies were checking me out at the same time…I asked him about his new found friends and he said that he had them under control by one of Drakken's inventions. Typical Ron…no idea how serious a problem he might have started…but when I saw him making that sad face of his, I couldn't resist. He looks so cute like that…I couldn't get mad at him so I just ended up smiling back."  
  
"I know what you mean. He DOES have the cutest sad face," Bonnie added.  
  
Monique and Kim both took a moment to gather their thoughts and clean out their ears to make sure they had just heard right.  
  
"What??" Kim asked.  
  
Bonnie turned her head and tried to cover her face so Monique and Kim couldn't see her blush. "Er, um, I mean…he looks so easy to pick on when he does that."  
  
"Suuuurrree…" Monique commented. Bonnie became even redder.  
  
"Ew gross! I can't believe you even thought that! I would never like a loser like Stoppable!! Only losers can like other losers!" Bonnie said defensively and looked at Kim.  
  
"Quit calling Ron a loser! You don't even know him!" Kim accused Bonnie.  
  
"Ooh! Look at Kim! Defending her spazzy boyfriend! How cute…Not!"  
  
"You little…"  
  
"Kim! Don't worry about her. Let's just focus on getting your car back," Monique told Kim while holding her back.  
  
Kim cleared her throat. "Okay…as I was saying. I was going to ask Ron to the dance…we're not boyfriend/girlfriend by the way…but he leaves right as I was about to say something. Of course, I got a little frustrated…very…frustrated…but I was okay with it. I figured we'd just go to the dance alone and we'd hang out like usual."  
  
Bonnie chuckled a little. Kim glared but kept going.  
  
"I actually didn't know about my car being stolen until after school when I searched for almost and hour and couldn't find it."  
  
"Alright Kim. Thanks for the info, but I don't think that helped much in the investigation…" Monique told Kim.  
  
"I know…but it felt kinda nice to let my feelings out," Kim said hopefully.  
  
Monique smiled and nodded. She then looked to Bonnie and her smile faded.  
  
"Okay Miss Thang. Tell us your side of the story."  
  
Bonnie's smirk soon faded, also. She looked to the door, but Kim's chair was blocking the way.   
  
"Er…do you really have to know? I mean…how would I-"  
  
"Spill it," Monique said flatly. Now Kim started to look at Bonnie more suspiciously…she couldn't have sunk that low, could she?  
  
Just then, the door swung open and Ron and Dominique stumbled into the room.  
  
"Ron?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah, hey KP. Ladies," Ron bowed to the Monique and Bonnie. "Me and Dominque just wanted to know how thing's are going."  
  
"You find out who copped your car?" Dominique said in a big, tough voice. Bonnie gulped.  
  
"Hey!" someone butted in from behind Ron.  
  
"Drakken???" Ron yelled.  
  
"Buffoon," Drakken nodded. "Have you found your car yet???" Drakken looked to Kim.  
  
"5-0's following us all around town like we did something…and for once we're actually innocent…" Shego added.  
  
"Hey Kim!"  
  
"Josh?" Kim looked behind Shego.  
  
"Hey pretty lady…" Josh looked to Shego.  
  
"Ew!" Shego said while backing away.  
  
"You find your car?" Josh asked.  
  
"Sorry everybody but no," Kim announced. Ron, Dominique, Drakken, Shego, and Josh all groaned.  
  
"Aw c'mon! You can do anything! Can't you find a simple car thief???" Shego demanded.  
  
"Actually everybody," Monique butted in. "Bonnie's yet to tell her story."  
  
Everybody turned their attention to the brunette trying to squirm out of her chair.  
  
"What? In front of everybody???"  
  
"YES!" they all agreed.  
  
Bonnie gulped and looked for an exit one more time bit sighed. There was no wait out. "Fine…"  
  
NOTE: For lyrically impaired: 5-0 means police 


End file.
